1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a structure for a display device and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology has advanced, various portable display devices have been developed.
As the display device is portable, the display device is likely to be easily subjected to impact, and when the impact is applied to the display device, a contact failure between a display panel and a driver for transmitting a driving signal to the display panel is apt to occur, which may cause display defects.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.